


Fantastic Wasted Static

by ultimatebara



Series: How to be a Human Being [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bissexuality, Everyone is beautiful, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Social Media, calling out the gods for being rapists, hector continues to be cool, patroclus just loves everyone too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebara/pseuds/ultimatebara
Summary: There was stars on the alcohol in the same way they were in Briseis' eyes, in Odysseus' hair, in Menelaus' laugh, in Hector's skin, in Penelope's mouth, in his friends' hands, in his parents' words, in his own body and in Achilles' personality.Patroclus saw constelations in Hyacinth's freckles, in Apollo's gaze, in Theseus' height, in Persephone's walk, in the books and at his feet.There were stories and beauty everywhere he looked and, by the third glass, he started to look inside himself.PS: old Lean Back and Breath





	Fantastic Wasted Static

**Author's Note:**

> i changed the series name to what i wanted originally and i think it resonates a lot more with the stories
> 
> drunk patroclus is out of control

_I sit in the car and I listen to static_ _| She said I look fat but I look fantastic | I make my own fun in grandmama's basement | Said I look mad, she said I look wasted_

 

His focused eyes on the night sky tried to count how many stars he saw. He had a small notebook with the dates and the amount of stars he had counted on each one. His adoptive father, Phoenix, told him about the constellations and the universe of the night sky. He knew where to look for some planets and each story of those night drawings.

Patroclus learned how to see life in the dark and appreciate it.

 

//

 

He ate breakfast with his adoptive parents, Phoenix and Creusa; homemade strawberry jam with toasts, sausage, bread with butter, eggs and passionfruit juice.

“I need you to go to the market, Patroclus. I left a list on the counter with the money. You can keep the change.” She said and he nodded with a mouth full of egg.

“I’ll stay on the garage until four today. Don’t you prefer that I go?” Phoenix looked at Creusa who shook her head.

“Pat needs to go out sometime. He’s always inside that room! I don’t know what he does there all day!”

Patroclus rolled his eyes and Phoenix chuckled.

“The boy is studying!” He looked at Patroclus and put a hand next to his mouth, whispering, “Don’t listen to her. She’s getting old and won’t stop nagging.”

“You’re the one getting old!” both men laughed as she slapped his arm “Pat is going to the market for me and that’s it. Go after breakfast because you need to be at the store by 10.” He nodded and gave her a small smile.

After they finished breakfast, Phoenix started doing the dishes as Creusa, and Patroclus went upstairs to get ready for the day.

He threw on a white shirt and jeans, combed his hair and brushed his teeth, walking to the door. He read the shopping list and stopped near the stairs.

“Mom, why do we another hot water bag? Didn’t we just bought one?” he asked, looking to the top of the stairs.

“It wasn’t good! Ripped in the middle of the night and wetted the bed!”

“She slept on it.” Phoenix commented and Patroclus chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. Creusa appeared upstairs and Patroclus smiled, looking at her.

“Try to find one of the same colour, please! And from another brand! That one was garbage!” he nodded and she went back to the bedroom.

“I’m going out, dad.” He announced and Phoenix grunted in acknowledgment.

 

//

 

 He balanced the shopping bags on each handle bar and started pedalling back home. He didn’t take long on the market and was hoping his mother wouldn’t get upset because of the new hot water bag’s colour.

Patroclus stopped at the light, waiting his turn to cross the main road when he saw Briseis talking to a girl. Both were laughing and seemed excited, but the other girl had left when Patroclus was finally able to cross the street.

“Bri!” he called for her and stopped by her side, one foot on the sidewalk to keep him steady on the bike “Hey!” he smiled and she copied him “Wanted to say hi, actually.”

She chuckled and crossed her arms, glancing at the bags Patroclus carried.

“You went to the market? Your parents forced you out of your cave?” she giggled and the other rolled his eyes.

“Very funny… Mom slept on her water bag and I had to buy a new one.” He shrugged and Briseis nodded “And you? You’re going to work?” she sighed.

“It’s not my shift, but I’m going to a party tonight so I asked a girl to switch with me for today. So… Yeah.” She smiled, defeated, and Patroclus took the time to watch her dimples forming.

Patroclus and Briseis had met when her family moved to the house one street down the brunette’s house, a few years back. He and his parents were going home from a walk, when they stopped to look at a grand piano that was carried into a house.

The tail shone bright under the sun and its pitch-black colour summed up with the _size_ of it took all the attention from the trio. They stayed still, looking at the beauty of the instrument when one of its wheels gave up on the heavy weight and it wobbled to the side, threatening to break one of the legs.

In the blink of an eye, Phoenix was holding the damaged side, putting his strength on proof and helped the porters take it inside.

An older woman stepped outside the house and smiled, waving at Patroclus and Creusa, calling them inside. They entered and found Phoenix on the kitchen, drinking water in a shy manner while a broader man praised him from his strength.

They were the Buraks. Moved from Turkey to Greece for business and Lamia seemed a nice place for them to stay.

Phoenix started to talk about the piano and its beauty. Patroclus rolled his eyes, sensing they were going to stay there for a while because of the way the other man's eyes – Briseus - glowed on the mention of the instrument.

Creusa and the other woman – Cressida – entered the conversation about the finest musicians around and Patroclus saw himself doomed to stay in that situation. He spent almost five minutes looking at the adults while rolling a lock in his fingers when they heard footsteps on the living room.

The first person Patroclus saw was a girl with blue eyes, fair skin and a red scarf over her head. Plastic bags on each hand and smile on her beautiful lips. Following her, came three men, carrying more bags and talking loudly. They were taller than the girl was and Patroclus averted his gaze to the table quickly, fearing the men may find any look too lingering on the girl he assumed was their sister.

He offered to help with the groceries and Briseis gave him a smile that ended it all. Patroclus saw in that smile, not only the dimples that made her look cute, but also the joy guarded behind her white teeth. He saw life written on her blue eyes and, in that moment, Patroclus fell in love.

Briseis became his best friend in no time. His mother would tease him, saying they were joined at the hip and would die if they stayed a single day without talking with each other. After high school, Patroclus started to study to try a medicine scholarship and Briseis entered college to major in Political Science, working part-time in a restaurant/pub downtown.

Now, he looked at her dimples and back to her beautiful deep ocean eyes.

“You have a party today?” it wasn’t strange for Briseis to go out, but parties wasn’t something he heard much from her.

“Yeah! My friend’s boyfriend is throwing a party tonight!” she exclaimed, joining her hands in front of her chest “And dad let me go! I can’t wait! You’re going with me.” She stated and Patroclus chocked on his spit.

“What?! I don’t like parties, Bri!” he protested and she crossed her arms again, rolling her eyes. Patroclus hated when she looked at him that way; overly annoyed with his introversion.

“You’re going with me! I barely see you! I know you’re studying hard, but, Pat, you need to have fun once in a while! Too much work and no play makes Pat a dull boy!”

“Don’t quote _The Shining_ on me!” he chuckled and looked around, seeing the cars pass by. He didn’t like parties because he wasn’t good at socializing, at drinking, at anything that involved people his age.

Patroclus was good with older people, they only wanted to complain about the youth and gave Patroclus no space to talk, so it was a win-win situation. He loved children and they only wanted to play hide-n-seek, sleep and eat all day, so Patroclus was more than fine with that.

But, when coming to people his age, he was a mess.

He never knew when the talk was getting awkward, what they should talk about because he knew his generation was on a tightrope of anything going from how to call a food and “should other people have basic human rights?”. So he never knew when he could end up with a bloody nose for defending his idea that, yes, other people should have basic human rights.

It was hard to talk about movies and songs and the latest tv show because Patroclus didn’t knew how to interact. He watched plenty of movies, loved to listen to music and watched tv with his parents almost every night; but he didn’t knew how to approach someone else or how to insert himself in a conversation.

Creusa took him to the doctor once, when he was fourteen, and asked if Patroclus had some sort of anxiety. The doctor said that, no, Patroclus was completely healthy and only shy, and that it would go away with time.

Patroclus felt bad since that day. He pretended to just be shy so he wouldn’t annoy his parents with anything so trivial as his self-sabotaged social life.

“And I don’t have anything to wear.” He shrugged and she put a hand on her chin, thinking, her eyes examining the other up and down.

“I’ll lend you something.” She suggested and Patroclus felt his face warm.

“I’m not wearing your clothes! They won’t fit!” he squeezed the handles and Briseis laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

“It will fit! Look at me!” she gave a little twirl and smiled at him, showing him her brown skirt and the black turtleneck with a jacket over it looked “My clothes are loose, Pat! One of them will fit you, don’t worry.” She smiled and touched his shoulder with fondness, raising two fingers to pinch at his cheek “We’ll have fun and then go home. It’ll be quick.”

Patroclus looked at her, feeling the weight of her big eyes. He looked to the other side, sighing deeply.

“Okay. I’ll go.”

“Really?!” she hugged him and laughed, being careful to not throw him of the bicycle “Text me so I know what you want to wear and I’ll go to your house!” he nodded and she looked at her phone, checking the hour “I have to go if I don’t want to be late.” She hugged him again and touched his shoulders, smiling “Ah, Pat! I’m so happy you’re going! We’re gonna have so much fun!”

He smiled and they said their goodbyes. Patroclus went back home trying not to think about the many types of embarrassing situations he could end up at the party. He took the bags inside and his parents had already left for the day, so he grabbed an apple and got on the bike again and pedalled to the store.

 

//

 

Patroclus was arranging the window display when his mother stood by his side with the newspaper in hands.

“Did you see what happened to that poor girl Medusa?” she sounded compassionate.

“Just a moment.” He asked and finished placing the books on the display and stepped off the small platform it was “What happened?” the name didn’t sound odd to him, but he couldn’t link anything to it.

“ _… the model, whom worked for the fashion company SevenRings, pressed charges against its CEO, Poseidon Olympian, accusing him of rape._

 _“He waited for me to be alone in the changing room and said I was the most beautiful model he had. I felt trapped as he approached me. I smiled and thanked him, then gave an excuse so I could leave, but he grabbed my arm and I told him it hurt, but he didn’t care.” Medusa told us in an interview, “He threw me over the dressing table and I landed on my curling iron. He put his hand over my mouth and raped me while the curling iron burned my belly.”_ ”

Patroclus crossed his arms, listening to his mother reading the news, horrified.

“ _She’s also accusing Athena Minerva Zeunis, Poseidon’s niece, of throwing hot water on her face in a threat to not press charges against her uncle._

_“I called Athena and said I wanted to talk to her about her uncle. She said that I should go to her house and I did. When I told her about the rape, she called me a liar. I showed her my belly, the burn, and she said it was nothing serious.”_

_Medusa told us that she started to think she was overreacting._

_“I spent a week thinking that I was overreacting. That no one would listen to me and I would have to keep working with him [Poseidon].”_ ”

“What the f-” Creusa looked at him and he leaned back “Fuuudge. How can someone look at a burn and be like “yeah nothing serious you’re a baby”?” he shook his head and Creusa sighed “And not believe when someone tells you they’ve been raped?! I-I…” his stomach turned just thinking how the conversation between the two women went.

“There’s more.” She looked back at the paper and kept reading “ _Medusa said that, after talking to some friends about the issue, she decided on going back to Athena’s house._

_“I wanted to look at her and say it was a big deal. That her uncle was a rapist. (…) She didn’t even open the gate to me. Came from inside with a pan and threw the hot water right on my face.”_

_She says she was lucky to have gone with a friend that drove her to the hospital._

_“I couldn’t see a thing. My face and my neck burned. (…)”_

_Medusa checked in the Hellenic Hospital on March 4 th, being discharged two days later, on the 6th. She had second-degree burns on ¾ of her face, but did not go blind._

_Poseidon Olympian is brother of Zeus Olympian, Athena’s father, who also is responding to charges of sexual assault._ ”

Creusa sighed deeply and showed Patroclus the photo of Medusa displayed on the newspaper. Black her tied in a ponytail, enormous sunglasses tried to hide the redness that crept to her neck and, under it all, the beauty that was brutally taken away from her.

Patroclus put a hand on his forehead and mimicked his mother, sighing. He slid his hand to his nape and walked to the front counter, letting the story sit in his brain. He couldn’t fathom with the idea of someone inflicting such brutal violence against another.

Patroclus studied medicine so he could help other people, because of his empathy towards others. He felt angry and frustration rise in his throat, leaving him lightheaded. His eyes watered, but his mother’s hand on his shoulder kept the tears at bay.

“Don’t cry over this, Pat.” His voice was soothing “Accusing such powerful men of stuff like this just shows that we were made to survive.” She smiled and touched his chin with her fingertips “Don’t shed a tear over that family of rapists and rapists’ apologists. They don’t deserve that.” She kissed his cheek and Patroclus sighed again, giving her a small nod.

He was ready to sit down and enter the new products into the store database just to take his mind somewhere far away from the horrors of human race, when a man stopped beside them.

“Hi. I need some books from this list.” He handed him a paper with some titles and Patroclus looked at him. He had hooded honey eyes and thick eyebrows divided by a strong roman nose and beautiful lips, black curls crowding him.

Patroclus felt his cheeks warm and nodded a few times; showing the way and the man followed him. He could hear his mother snicker behind him and almost ruined the paper between his fingers.

His parents didn’t have a problem with his sexuality. They knew about Patroclus’ bisexuality and preference for boys, even received his first boyfriend, Euphorbus, at home. It wasn’t rare that his mother would tease him when a pretty lady or a handsome boy entered the store. Phoenix was bolder, encouraging him to try anything with some of the younger men that worked at the garage.

“Okay. So, you need… These are all fiction.” He smiled “Is it a gift or a self-indulgent spending? If you don’t mind me asking.” he joked and the other boy chuckled.

“Some are gifts and there’s two for me. Get my head away from college a bit.” He sighed and Patroclus smiled, looking back at the list. He could faintly hear Briseis’ voice in his mind.

“What you’re majoring at?” he asked, walking to the fiction section. It was easy to talk to customers. He could just ask about the books they were looking for or about whatever they hinted when asking for the book.

“Anthropology. You study?”

“Yeah. Medicine.” He smiled and glanced at the other, chuckling as he raised his eyebrows in a surprised expression and Patroclus handed him some of the books from the list “Here. _Possesion_ , a girl who dates the devil, _Darling of Mine_ , don’t go out with strangers, _Kissing Midnight_ , children that discover sexuality to early aaand…” he looked at the title “ _Gospels…_ This one is actually written by a priest.” He looked at the other and blinked a few times, blushing “What?”

The other held the books and blinked, frowned and then chuckled dumbfounded.

“Did you read all this books?”

Patroclus squeezed one hand with the other and shrugged, smiling shyly.

“Kinda… I study at home, but here I like to read.” He smiled and the boy chuckled again, nodding. Patroclus looked around, taking a deep breath “Well! There’s some more, right? Let’s get them for you!” he turned back to the shelves.

 

//

 

Patroclus was in front of the mirror, trying to understand how the world was against him in so many forms. Briseis laughed beside him, touching his sides and trying to make the shirt go down to hide his belly.

“Why you’re so small, Bri?”

“For the same reason you have a wide torso, Pat.” She chuckled again and hugged him from behind, laughing against his back. She stepped aside and looked at him “It’s not bad. You’re cute!” she moved her hand in a dismissive manner and smiled at him.

Briseis appeared at his house with a purse on her shoulder and showed Patroclus the shirts she thought would fit him. Almost all of them was too tight or left some of his belly showing, making the boy feel a bit self-conscious about his body.

“Put a jacket on and your holy belly is hidden from the world, oh, Patroclus the greatest of calamities.” She teased him and Patroclus rolled his eyes, giving her a small smile.

He turned around, trying to see the way the outfit looked as a whole and sighed, deciding on focus on his hair. It was a chilly night so the idea of wearing a jacket was a viable option and he could be more comfortable. After attending to his curls, he went to the wardrobe and grabbed a jeans jacket, closing it enough to hide his belly.

“You’re ready?” Briseis looked at him and he nodded, offering his hand to her and pulled her to a hug.

She had an orange scarf on her head, floral pattern jeans that opened around her red boots and a black sweater with ocean waves on the chest area. She looked gorgeous and Patroclus felt the need to have her in his arms for a moment.

“Let’s take a photo before I get drunk, because we both know it will happen.” He asked and she giggled, taking her phone from her pocket and smiled, snapping a selfie.

“Please, don’t get too drunk. I can’t carry you.” She looked at him and put her chin on his chest, receiving a chuckle in response.

“I’ll try.”

 

//

 

Patroclus opened his eyes and sat so quick his head felt like exploding. He groaned loudly and threw his weight on the bed again, moaning loudly and squeezing his eyes shut. His head throbbed gently behind his eyes and he took a deep breath, pawning the mattress looking for his phone and found it between the bed and the wall. He wanted to check the time, but it had no battery, so he just groaned again against the pillow.

“Pat, dear?” a knock, followed by Creusa opening the door delicately “I heard you dying, so I guessed you’ve woken up. Do you want coffee?” she sounded concerned, but also entertained. He groaned and she chuckled “I’ll bring it to you with some painkillers.”

He heard the door close and turned on the bed, reaching for his pants and felt the thin fabric of his underwear, so he frowned. Now, palming his torso, he noticed he didn’t have his shirt either. Did Briseis took his clothes off for him?

He groaned again and remembered how he called her beautiful a dozen times during the party and the way back. He sat up and looked around, ignoring his throbbing head/eyes.

Creusa opened the door again, holding a mug and a plate with three slices of tomato, cheese and a piece of bread. Patroclus looked at her and accepted the mug as his mother sat on the bed with him.

“Briseis brought me home.” His mother nodded.

“Your dad took her home, don’t worry.” She put the plate on his lap and watched him eat a piece of cheese. They stayed in silence for a while and Patroclus focused on not remembering the events of the party. Until his mother spoke.

“I’m glad you went out yesterday, son.” She touched his shin over the blanket and smiled in a way only mothers knew how “I’m glad you had fun.”

Patroclus felt small under Creusa’s gaze. He felt as if she could see the shape of his soul, the colour of his aura and the state of his thoughts just by glancing in his direction and would never be surprised if she told him a secret about him that not even himself knew. She was a mother after all.

He saw in the stretched smile, in the wrinkles around her eyes, in the small spots on her hands and in the way she caressed his hair. Creusa was a mother after all.

He smiled at her and nodded, sipping on the coffee.

“I danced so much.” He whispered and she put a hand over her mouth, giggling, “I can’t feel my toes.” He joked and she laughed with him.

“Tell me everything, honey.”

 

//

 

“Dad, it was just a kiss! I swear!” he put his face against a sofa cushion and Phoenix, with his large hands on his belly, laughed with gusto “Briseis, defend my honour, please!” he begged and she shrugged, crossing her arms.

Patroclus invited Briseis to have lunch at his house, but to meet with him at the market because his parents needed to buy a few ingredients for the dish. On their way out of the market, Phoenix at his right and Creusa at his left, a man passed by them and Patroclus felt his face combust in a mere second.

Beautiful, strong, tall Theseus called for him and smiled with beautiful white teeth. Patroclus was mortified as he gathered strength to smile back and greet the other under the intense gaze of his parents. If he didn’t have bags in both hands he would dig a whole to him on the same concrete he was standing, when Theseus leaned and kissed his cheek.

Briseis arrived at the market to Phoenix and Creusa laughing at an embarrassed Patroclus and they had lunch to the sound of Patroclus’ groans and mortified moans as they teased him for the events of the party.

After lunch, Patroclus and Briseis went to his room and they sat on the floor while eating ice cream. The brunette looked at his friend with a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and she rolled her eyes.

“What do you want to know?”

He didn’t know where his jacket was and could still feel the way the alcohol laughed in his bloodstream with him when he began to jump with the people around him, yelling the lyrics. He remembers that he kissed a boy somewhere between Daft Punk’s _One More Time_ and two girls during AHA’s _Take on Me_. He was certain the boy was – beautiful, strong, tall – Theseus and one of the girls was – funny, perfect, radiant with spring eyes – Persephone, but the other girl he couldn’t remember who she was.

“Your jacket is with Odysseus, by the way.”

Patroclus nodded and sighed.

“I remember… Kissing Theseus and Persephone, but… I don’t know who the other was.”

Briseis looked to the side with an expression that translated to something akin to _shit_. Patroclus closed his eyes and braced himself.

“Who did I kiss, Briseis?”

“Deidamia.”

He put the ice cream down and reached for his face, groaning loudly into his hands.

Dashing irritated Deidamia were one of the girls Patroclus knew he never wanted to kiss, but if given the chance he wouldn’t oppose to. That made his head spin in two different directions at the same time for it didn’t make any sense to him. And it tortured him to know he kissed one of the most beautifully annoyed girl in Lamia.

“Drunk people should be restrained.” He whispered.

“I should have leashed you when we arrived there. You were all over the place.” She giggled and he looked at her, sighing.

Patroclus remembered when Hyacinth appeared, pink hair and freckles on his noise, alongside his boyfriend, Apollo, blonde and beautiful, and the three danced together. He had flashes of songs that played but he couldn’t identify as he danced with Penelope on his back, laughing when she held his hips and climbed her hands to his chest.

He remembered Hector jumping with him on the pool and laughing with him. He remembered-

“Achilles.” He frowned and tilted his head “There… Was a boy…? Named Achilles… I think?”

Briseis nodded and rested her back on the bed, taking the spoon out of her mouth.

“Blonde boy with weird nose. He got your number.” She wriggled her eyebrows and Patroclus widened his eyes. She giggled “You didn’t get any message?”

“I-I… I didn’t have the time to charge my phone!” he crawled and got to the task of charging his phone. After plugging it, he looked at Briseis “Tell me I didn’t embarrass myself that much.”

She shrugged and reached for his ice cream that was left abandoned.

“You put a dog emoji by your name on his phone.”

Patroclus almost swallowed his own tongue trying not to choke on his spit and unblocked his phone, seeing that, indeed, he had some notifications. He tapped on the message app and there was. A message from an unknown number.

_> hi! This is Achilles from Odysseu’s party!_

_> you gave me your number and I thought that maybe we could hang out?_

 

Patroclus looked at the messages and the time they were sent. He took a deep breath and looked at the clock, sighing in relief. It wasn’t even two hours ago, good.

He looked at Briseis and she raised an eyebrow, finishing his bowl of ice cream, making him roll his eyes. He looked back at his phone and went for it.

 

_> >hi, Achilles! I think it would be nice to hang out! Im sorry if I said/did anything weird last night. Drunk people are weird. Lets meet up someday to eat something or whatever!_

He just had the time to check on Instagram and see the cute photo of him and Briseis at the party, when his phone buzzed with a new message.

 

_> yes yes!! Lets meet! I really liked you and really want to be your friend!_

Patroclus smiled, embarrassed and touched one curl, rolling it on his finger. He didn’t know how to react to someone so eager on meeting him. He wasn’t anyone special or spectacular. If he remembered well, Achilles was a model and the thought of someone as interesting as that wanting to hang out with mess of a human being Patroclus was funny, to not say anything else.

 

_> >how about tomorrow?_

_> >I know its Sunday but I know cool places that open on Sunday! I promise it’ll be worth it!_

 

Patroclus smiled on reading such enthusiasm and put a hand on his nape. He remembered blue eyes splashed with gold and an hesitant smile.

_> id love to Achilles_

>> _then it’s a date!!_

 

Patroclus had flashes of the walk home. The wind hitting his bare belly and his warm cheeks as he giggled while holding hands with Briseis. The chilly night and the snickers they shared under the few beautiful stars that inked the dark blue sky; so present, but so far away.

He remembered how his chest was warm, his heart threatened to burst with so much joy that gathered in a small place, filling him enough that overflowed through his eyes, and he cried on the sidewalk. He cried and laughed whilst Briseis tried to keep him upright and he told her, again, how beautiful she was, how he wanted to marry her.

She laughed and he looked up, too drunk to read the lines, but sober enough to understand the stories.

In those stars, drunk beautifully aligned stars, Patroclus saw comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> first: for those who don't know, that's one version of Medusa's myth. She was the most beautiful woman and Poseidon wanted her, but she didn't want anything with him, so he raped her on athena's temple, causing the goddess' ire and she deformed Medusa's face and gave her snake hair and the curse to turn everyone that looked at her to stone.  
> here is part two!! again without a thorough revision im sorry >:  
> i love to write parties bc of the feeling it has. everyone dancing, singing and having a good time! i love it!  
> this one turned out bigger than the other part and ended in a way that really needs a third part hahaha  
> i hope you guys like it! <3


End file.
